


5 Unconventional Dates

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 5 Times, Geordi is very exasperated, M/M, disobeys rules of 5 times fic, muses made me do it, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @Doreyg on @comment-fic on LJ. Five Times fic that doesn't adhere to the Five Times Rules. #sorrynotsorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Unconventional Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



"Stuck together in the Jeffires Tubes is not a date, Data. Getting stuck together on a shuttle is not a date, Data. Getting stuck together on a Klingon Bird of Prey is not a date, Data. Believe it or not, getting stuck together in a malfunctioning Holodeck program is not a date, Data. You know what else does not constitute a date, Data? Getting stuck behind a forcefield for hours waiting for rescue," Geordi ranted irritably.

"Not with an attitude like that, they do not," replied Data.

"Th-then you mean-"

"That all the time we have spent alone together has involved getting to know one another better, which is, I believe the function of a date. Hence, tonight at Ten Forward is our sixth date. Or would you prefer I recalibrate my calculations with different parameters?"

"Date number six, huh?"

"I understand the convention is to ... become physically intimate after four dates, however the Holodeck required significant repairs, and then your release from sickbay was conditional, so I did not press you to further our physical intimacies. Was I incorrect?" Data asked.

"I - No, Data. You were right. I apologise for not seeing the romance in those perilous situations. I need to adjust my own parameters," Geordi joked. "So, why don't we skip Ten Forward and get something from the replicator in my quarters?"


End file.
